Talk:Ashen Ruler Bulwang/@comment-26361493-20170708224351
Well, look who's back? My old friend and rival in this contest! Let's do an overview! LS: Well, I think there's a lot of going on in here rather than the usual... Kinda tricky but yes in most certain part it meeting the meta-standard but on the other side I think it's averagely limited. Boost ATK and REC relative to OD Gauge? Well, I think it's fabulous but I think it's not that great to have since you know.... OD Gauge per continuance use can up to +10K each time, so this rather a hard LS to be used or utilize in long terms battles like GGC, Trial or any harder content that needs more than just some short expectation. Once again though, you didn't release the SP yet so I can't take the measurements for it. ES: Kinda plain, nothing good or bad with this.... Just really plain. BB: You see I was kinda unsure what's the use of REC's down stat buff for the enemies because it clearly had a little impact on the battle itself though, but hey it's yours, I just don't like it at all... If I had to choose between that or the usual one I chose the usual ones because it clearly had an impact in their attacking and defensive style, the worst is.... Should I say it? I think I will be better off with it though. SBB: ... Anon I need you to look at some healer preferences first before you decided to make at least a decent OE Units with a 54 cost, the worst part is that the Evo Mats that you used is having a Global in it which makes it, even more, weirder because all I can see in here is rather weak... A little pointer ahead even though I shouldn't do it at all, you should look at Elimo's Healing power, granted she can't do an attacking, but geez look it up a little bit higher first because you are 54 COST OF OE not some god-damn cheap 47 Cost Legacy Units out there. Your healing power is very weak compares to her. Don't say it to me it's because of his Reviving skills you need to cut that Healing power.... Juno-Seto is laughing at you right now being 54 Cost yet can only fill 15% HP filled during revived and for God-Sake's she's a meta with only 47 Cost. Elimo is also from Japan, not Global, from a pointer of Global you already lost and now Elimo's is laughing at you? Not being rude but that's the hard reality of it. Don't compare about "Juno-Seto is a Supporter and Elimo is also too!" What I meant to say is, you need to see it more through, your buffs aren't suited for offensive styles but rather to support so that's why I told you that you need a pointer from a Supporter and not the attacker, got it? It's up to you now, I can't take it so I give you some pointers right now even though I shouldn't. The important thing is, it doesn't matter if you can do a 2 elemental attack in one BB, if the buffs are underrated, then the whole thing of it was just a false power, especially that 2 elemental attack that got wasted. I ain't gonna be that proud to use that unit and say "At least he has 2 Elemental Attack in BB! :D" that ended with a smiley emoticon, no I would be the dumbest to say that, to be honest. UBB: ... No words, look Gabriela UBB and Juno-Seto UBB for Supportive pointers about the heal damage taken and Revive System.... That's all I can say. Remember about this. Juno-Seto is 47 Cost and Gabriela isn't an LE Edition Units and she's cost 48..... Talk about some pretty ironic buffs in here, apart from supportive manners, I think the cut down is already OK, change it a little (especially when you cut it more instead of adding it again) it will be the end of you.